Magnolia Apocalypse
by boigirl
Summary: Lucy is all alone, her magic does not work and she has to run from... things... that wants to kill her and eat her... At least she thinks so... Where are the others? what happens if the creatures get her? Will the magic start to work again?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy jumped up from the chair when she heard the distant sound of a bomb. She quickly ran down the stairs and rushed trough the door. There, in the distant, they came. They looked like humans but they were stronger and harder to kill.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, where are you?" She whispered and took the shotgun near the door. A well aimed bullet got one of them to fall to the ground, not dead but wounded. Lucy started to run backwards, shooting at the creatures, because she knew there was no point trying to fight them.

She ran like that a while. When she got in to the abandoned city they gave up. Lucy stopped an panted for a while. She had almost no ammo left and in the city other creatures could hide and kill her. The blonde girl walked in to a shop to get some food and found a bottle of water but that was all. Well the bottle was better than nothing so she was happy. When the old guild building greeted her in a corner of the street she almost started to cry. Almost. She held the tears back and walked in to it.

"Hello?" she yelled but there was no answer. With a sigh she sat down on one of the chairs and drank some of the water. It tasted funny and it was warm but it was water and she needed it. She counted the ammo that was left and sighed. She would need more soon but she didn't know where to find it.

Without noticing she fell asleep while sitting and left herself without protection if the creatures would come.

_Lucy and the others where at the guild when they heard loud screams outside. They all ran outside to see what it was but the dark cloud of smoke surrounded them. _

"_LUCY!" she heard Natsu scream before he disappeared. Wendy grabbed her hand but was dragged away with incredible force. In the distant she could hear Erza fight with someone and Grays ice came flying from nowhere. When the smoke cleared Lucy was alone. Everyone else was gone without a trace. Lucy fell down on her knees and looked around in shock. She cried out and buried her face in her hands. Her friends were gone! Why didn't they take her too? Where did they take them? _

_After crying for what felt like eternity she dragged herself to the city and found it abounded. Her keys didn't work so now she really was alone. Slowly she started to walk. She was not sure where but it was better than staying. Suddenly Lucy heard a painful moan and looked up. She saw a girl about her age with a shotgun laying on the ground covered in blood and scars._

"_Are you okay!" she asked and fell on her knees beside the girl._

"_Those... Things are hard to kill. Don't try to fight them, just run... Take this and survive, okay?" the girl smiled at her and gave her the shotgun and some ammo. Lucy took it and watched the girl die unable to do anything. _

_Lucy sat on a chair with her head against the wall. She was tired but couldn't sleep. It was only a couple of days after the things took her friends and she got the gun. The keys still didn't work and she had met those things a couple of times but always got away. She heard a bomb and ran outside. Yep it was them. _

_Some time skipped and she suddenly stood outside the guild, next to a person in a big gray hoodie. The person looked inside and saw a blond girl sleeping in a chair. The hooded man slipped of his hood and revealed himself as Gray. Gray took out a gun and pointed it at Lucy. Dream Lucy was shocked but the other Lucy slept peacefully. When Gray fired and dream Lucy fell down and everything went black_

Lucy woke up and looked around. She was still alone in the guild and the hooded man that was Gray wasn't there. She wasn't hurt anywhere and it was all quiet.

"It was just a dream..." she told herself to calm down.

"Gray would never do that, we're friends!" she continued

"I would never do what?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I would never do what?"

"Gray!" Lucy exclaimed and turned around to see a man with black pants and a gray hoodie. The hood covered half of his face but the mouth that was formed to a smirk could be seen.

"Gray, is it really you?" she asked and got a short nod for an answer. Gray reached back to take out something from the back pocket of his jeans and out of the blue he pointed the silver colored gun at her.

"I'm sorry..." he said sadly and Lucy was speechless.

"Why, Gray?" she asked with tears slowly starting to fall down her cheeks.

"This world is no longer safe... When you have passed to the next, safer one I will find Erza and do the same to her and then I will come find you..." Gray answered with a stone voice and face. The BOOM surprised her and suddenly she saw red blood everywhere.

"N-NO!" Lucy screamed as the blood covered more and more of the floor. She fainted from blood loss and the last thing she saw was Gray crying with a stone face.

_Natsu was smiling at her. _

"_Lucy! Finally! That took long time..." he said and someone hugged her from behind._

"_Lucy, I thought I would never be able to see you again!" Wendy cried. _

"_LU-CHAAAN!" Levy screamed and ran up to Lucy and threw herself in the blondes arms. Lucy was overwhelmed and smiled at her friends._

"_Are we really dead?" she asked a little bit sad and looked around to see that it was only Erza and Gray that were missing._

"_I'm not sure but I think so..." Natsu answered with a sigh. Lucy was happy to be with her friends once again but she kind of wanted to keep her promise to that girl and survive... She didn't get much time to think about it because MiraJane and Lisanna dragged her to a little house and told her to take what she wanted and change. She found a dress that fitted and switched to it. The dress was blue and pretty short. Lucy put her hair up in a bun and eyed herself in the mirror. With a smile she left the little house and went back to her friends. _

"_Wow you are pretty in that dress!" Levy said happily and Cana nodded. They sat down by a well that didn't seem to have an end when Gajeel came from behind Levy and hugged the little blue haired girl. _

"_Oh, hi Gajeel!" she said looking up at him and smiling with a light blush. _

"_Oh, what have I missed!" Lucy whispered to Cana._

"_Levy and Gajeel are dating! Bisca and Alzack are also dating and I think Bisca is pregnant!" Cana answered with a smile. _

_Lucy sat down on the green soft grass. From her place on the hill she could see the others and she could watch the setting sun all alone. She smiled at the soft wind that was making her already messy bun even messier. When the sky was colored red she felt a presence approaching her. The girl that gave her her shotgun sat down beside her._

"_Hello again..." she said calmly and watched the blood colored sky. _

"_H-Hello..." Lucy answered and looked at her in surprise. The girl had mid long hair and purple-blue eyes. She was currently wearing black stockings with dark blue stripes and a short black skirt. Her white shirt had too long sleeves so her hands were covered. _

"_I see you were... Killed..." she said raising an eyebrow. _

"_Yeah, but not by the... Things!" Lucy answered and looked away._

"_I know, take it easy. You survived pretty long!"_

"_Thanks..."_

"_Relax! I'm not gonna eat you, you know."_

"_Sorry, it's just, I saw you die so it feels unreal that you are here talking to me now. The shotgun was very useful by the way. Thank you!" Lucy said and smiled softly._

"_Yeah, you're gonna have to use it more so it's good that you like it." the girl smiled as she attacked Lucy with a knife she had in her long sleeve. Lucy jumped out of the way but tripped and rolled down the hill. The girl frowned evilly at her from the top of the hill and started to run towards her. Lucy quickly got up on her feet and started to run. There were no one around. Where did they go? They were here a moment ago. The girl came closer and closer and soon she got a tight grip around Lucys arm. _

"_Wait I'm already dead! You can't kill me!" Lucy screamed and the girls smile grew bigger. _

"_Nope, I can't. But I can do this!" she answered and with incredible strength she threw Lucy into the deep well. Lucy screamed and closed her eyes._

Lucy woke up with a scream. She couldn't see anything but a hand covered her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Oh, she woke up?" a voice asked in surprise.

"Shut UP!" someone whispered angrily and they all became quiet. After a while in quiet darkness someone picked her up and started running. A quick flashing light let her see that there where three guys and herself in total. The guys were all running, the one carrying Lucy first. They seemed to know where they where going and they took different ways for some reason. The guy carrying Lucy ran through a valley that ended in a dead end. He easily jumped over the wall and continued to run. They suddenly stopped in front of a house and he went in.

"God that took long time!" a voice said cockily and a boy, not older than Lucy herself, with white hair covering his eyes.

"I was carrying this so I'm very sorry. By the way, who died and made you the boss?" the boy carrying her said sarcastic and putted her down on a pretty worn out couch.

"Aaw come on that was mean!" the white haired boy said sadly and hugged the guy that was standing over Lucy from behind.

"What the heck! What are you doing!" the boy said and pushed him away with one hand. The other hand grabbed the third boy and more or less threw him at the white haired boy. They all seemed to be around her age and in the light she could clearly see them all. The boy who had carried her here had black hair and wore a hoodie with the hood halfway up. On the sides of the hoodies arms there were red X'es and over the hoodie he wore a blue vest and he looked kind of irritated. The white haired boy had a striped shirt and a a blue jacket. He also had a blue tie with a red X on. She thought she saw red X earrings too but she was not sure. The last guy had big brown headphones on his brown hair and he wore a white handkerchief with a big red X over his mouth and nose. He had a long blue-gray scarf around his neck and wore a red t-shirt with a blue jacket over. A wide brown belt sat tight around his narrow waist. They had two things in common. The red X'es and the red eyes. They all had red eyes and they all wore something with a red X on.

"Okay, lets stop fighting and see how our angel with a shotgun is doing." the white haired boy said and walked up to Lucy with a little evil looking smile.


End file.
